The Forgotten
by NewDawnFox
Summary: A music based story on "the forgotten" by green day, writen for my sister, A small Kakashi/Naruto moment.


**An: I don't own Naruto**

**An 2: For those who read and review my stories. This is a extra I thought to make, for my sister who is going through a bad time. It comes from my sacred fox series, but can be read as a stand alone.**

The Forgotten

The village hidden in the leaves was quiet, it was quite late and nearly everyone was in bed, all except a small red/gold fox that ran through the streets, its target the hokage heads.

Once there he turned back in to the human like boy he was. Naruto sat down placing his head in his hands and started to cry as the first sounds of a song could be heard from a nearby home, the song "the forgotten" came to his ears, it made him remember how lost he felt, and how out of all the times people tried to help his heart was to broken and he did not know how he was going to survive, even with people from his past helping him out.

Just then a silver fox man turns up and places and arm around the boy, who pulls away from the man. Kakashi turns to take Naruto's face in his hands, but Naruto is too far away now, there was a time that would not happen, as the song continued to play kakashi turned to listen, he thought of all the times when Naruto would seem lost as if he was not all ways there, and he remembered how broken he was when he came home like he did not have faith that any one could help him, that who knows what they did to him in that broken home.

Naruto turns and looks at Kakashi with tears in his eyes and Kakashi moves and places a hand on Naruto's head and starts ruffling his hair,as Kakashi pointed to the home where the song was coming to get his mind on it, he remembers the nightmares that plagued Naruto in the past, and that some times it was all right to hide from those who would do you harm.

Kakashi led Naruto back through the village, until Naruto stopped and looked down a side street to faces of people with evil looks in their eyes, as another home had the song playing, it was a really popular song, Naruto's body was frozen, his eyes haunted from the memories of his childhood, of a home that he would never have, and a place with a person that would love him.

Naruto soon felt Kakashi's arm around him, but like before he pulled out of it and with Kakashi standing there he took off. Kakashi stood there for a moment, before closing his eyes and remembering a past pain, as the song started on the on the next verse, the pain of the people he lost in the third ninja war, of his best friend that gave his life to save him, and how his sensei and Rin were there for him, all the days that followed. Now he knew what he had to do to help Naruto get through this.

Kakashi opens his eyes and takes off after Naruto. Mean while Naruto is locked up in his home, with body rocking back and forth on the floor, with his eyes shut, he heard the the people next door sing the song with there radio, he remember the cages of people screaming for help, the pain of the abuse that the people hit him with, and when it was over how he hid in the back of his cage in the shadows not wanting to be seen.

Kakashi was racing through the streets trying to find the one he could share everything with, as he ran past he heard some thing that made him think of how to to through to Naruto, how he had to tell Naruto that he would be there no matter what happens today,tomorrow and always, he would never look away.

Kakashi found Naruto scent and eventually came to his home and broke down the door taking Naruto's hand in his not wanting to scare the kid again, only to him start to shake, Kakashi heard the song start on the next part he pulled Naruto's face up to look at him but he could see that the boy could not see him,that he could not see any thing past the tears that threatened fell down his cheaks, Kakashi knew he had to remind him that he was not alone, and that he was loved.

Naruto felt his hand being released, then an arm placed around his shoulder as the tears began to fall again, as the song playied the next strain in its music, the nightmares that held him again, that he knew he could not get rid of on his own, that he wanted to keep hidden from all, to keep them hidden in the shadows of his mind.

Naruto felt Kakashi pull him into his chest and for a little while Naruto was frozen, while Kakashi gently rubbed his back trying to get Naruto to came down, as they both heard the song from next door, Naruto started to feel better, that he knew that this person would not leave him alone, that he would always care about him, Naruto thought that maybe he might be loved.

Kakashi felt Naruto relax in his arms, and it seem to him that he had fallen asleep, so he took Naruto to his bed and place him in it, only to have Naruto grab his hand, as the song from next door started on something that that made Naruto start see a light, that he knew he was loved by this person, that this person is and always will be his friend, that he loved him, and he pulled Kakashi down to him.

Kakashi laid down with Naruto, and place his arms around the boy again,as the song finished playing, Naruto looked up and smiled.

**An: How did you like it? let me know, the song is " the forgotten" by green day, look it up its is also a reposting I added a little more to it for it to read better and now does not have song words in it. hope this stopps the fire people now.**

**review**


End file.
